


На связи

by Sky_Lynx, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, My Battle-Brother Is Idiot, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: "Наши Крылья крепко связаны, нравится нам это или нет, брат"
Kudos: 5





	На связи

«Магистр Саммаил, ты сейчас в дороге?» — загремел вокс голосом магистра Велиала.  
— Нет. Я нахожусь в наземном штабе.  
«Понял. В правом крыле или в левом?»  
— В правом, — отозвался Саммаил — прежде, чем спохватиться: — Велиал, даже не смей!..  
Он не успел: воздух перед ним разрезала золотая вспышка, и он едва сумел заслонить глаза вовремя. В следующий миг перед ним материализовалась массивная фигура в броне цвета слоновой кости.  
— Сколько раз я говорил тебе не делать так?! — прошипел Саммаил. — Тебе зачем ноги даны?  
— Не кипятись. Я же спросил, не сидишь ли ты на своем байке, чтобы не вышло, как в тот раз. У достойных воинов Императора слишком много задач, чтобы тратить время на дорогу!  
— А если бы я тут Льву молился?!  
— Кхм, — несколько смутился Велиал. — Тогда мы могли бы помолиться вместе.  
— «Вместе»! — фыркнул Саммаил. — Клянусь памятью Калибана, когда-нибудь твои действия заставят меня выбросить телепорт-маяк в открытый космос!  
— И кто тогда придёт тебе на помощь в разгар битвы? — усмехнулся Велиал. — Наши Крылья крепко связаны, нравится нам это или нет, брат. Кстати, где ты будешь завтра? В правом крыле штаба?..  
— Велиал!..  
— Не кипятись. Я же просто спросил.


End file.
